


Capitan vs capitan

by Voldy_pooh



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Flirting, Jack Harkness Flirts, M/M, Roughness
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-20
Updated: 2017-04-20
Packaged: 2018-10-21 04:57:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10678143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Voldy_pooh/pseuds/Voldy_pooh
Summary: Cuando capitán Jack Harknes se enfrenta en una cruenta batalla con el capitan John Hart





	Capitan vs capitan

**Author's Note:**

> Escribí este fic por petición especial que me fue hecha en twitter y no me resistí, quise saber si podía hacer un trabajo decente xD

La tenue luz creaba extrañas sombras por la calle, Jack se movía por aquellas sombras, debía ser cuidadoso después de “pedir prestado” un artefacto que podría ser demasiado peligroso si cayera en manos equivocadas.

El capitán estaba disfrutando esto, hacía tiempo que no tenía una buena cacería, perseguir ese artefacto por medía galaxia fue algo bastante divertido, pero ahora que tenía lo que quería, era hora de divertirse un poco. Encontró un bar, como muchos que hay en cualquier planeta en que se junten cazadores, mercenarios, ladrones o simplemente aquellos que se quieren divertir.

Jack era uno de estos últimos, después de todo merecía un descanso; entró a su nuevo coto de cacería en donde cualquiera podía ser considerado una presa para sus actuales intenciones. Coqueteó un rato, pero a pesar de sus esfuerzos no encontró a nadie que pareciera que pudiera mantenerle el paso durante la noche, eso lo hizo decepcionarse un poco, pero la noche era joven y los especímenes entraban y salían sin cesar.

Pero la suerte parecía no estar de su lado, nada parecía satisfacerle así que derrotado fue de regreso al pequeño cuarto que había rentado para descansar, deseaba salir de ese cuadrante lo más rápido que pudiera pero su nave había sufrido un pequeño desperfecto que lele impedía irse de inmediato.

Resignado a no tener algo de acción, entró en la habitación oscura esperando caer en la cama y tener un sueño reparador, pero la suerte no estaba tan enojada con él como parecía. Al cerrar la puerta presintió el movimiento de algo en la oscuridad, pero no fue lo suficientemente rápido para esquivarlo, el golpe fue directo a su cara haciéndole trastabillar. No dejó que el intruso pudiera golpearlo una segunda vez, descargó el golpe contra la sombre y logro darle a medio cuerpo haciéndolo caer al suelo. Una lucha por hacer caer al contrario se desató en el cuarto; golpes eran repartidas de un lado al otro entre ambas figuras que se movían temblorosas entre las sombras hasta que Jack logro tirar al intruso en la cama.

Usando su peso como ventaja para mantener a su contrincante quieto, se las arregló para encender la luz, se encontró siendo observado por unos ojos que él conocía muy bien.

—Hola cariño, tanto tiempo— dijo John Hart con todo el cinismo del que era capaz, sonriendo ampliamente al sentir el cuerpo de Jack sobre él.

—… sólo pasabas por aquí— dijo Jack observando atentamente al otro hombre y su casaca roja que definitivamente era perfecta para él

—Vamos, acaso no te da gusto verme— dijo con un doble sentido en cada palabra que pronunciaba, puede que haya entrado en el cuarto del capitán con otras intenciones, pero seamos honestos, cuando alguno de estos hombres han desperdiciado una oportunidad.

— ¿Acaso no estás aquí con la intención de robarme algo?—

—Tal vez vine por algo que estabas dispuesto a regalarme— 

La tensión entre los dos hombres se mantenía, John no dejaba de observar a su ex compañero y el capitán trataba de adivinar las intenciones del otro; un ambiente pesado inundaba esa habitación con hostilidad, con expectación, ambos hombres mostraban señas de su reciente lucha y sus miradas mostraban que no estaban dispuestos a una tregua.

John simplemente estaba buscando el momento para contra atacar, el más bajo uso su pierna para empujar a Jack cuando bajó la guardia, el moreno fue lanzado contra la pared donde el otro trato de atraparlo aunque no tuvo mucho éxito y terminó en la posición en la que quería atrapar al otro hombre.

Entonces la pelea tomó un rumbo diferente, Jack ataco directo a los labios de John con un beso demandante y feroz, que el otro resistió por unos segundos

—se una buena esposa— dijo el moreno aun jugueteando sobre los labios del otro

—siempre lo he sido— seguido de un beso que se tornó en otra guerra en que la lengua de ambos buscaba derrotar a su acompañante; John empujó a Jack, justo para poder hacerse cargo de su propio saco, la gabardina del capitán cayó sobre algún mueble en la habitación. La ropa se volvió una víctima de este enfrentamiento, era una lucha interesante, entre besos, golpes y ropa siendo separada de su dueño; lo que si había en abundancia era pasión, de todos los tipos necesarios para esta batalla.

Fueron solo un par de minutos que les tomó para que ambos cuerpos estuvieran desnudos, enfrascados en otra lucha sobre la cama, ambos tratando de dominarse uno al otro, las caricias pasaban por las ahora sudorosas pieles, y la excitación de ambos hombres era ahora patente. Completamente erectos estaban la muestra de su masculinidad exigiendo atención, pero ambos estaban evitando tocarse o tocar al otro en ese lugar; todo porque querían satisfacerse en la calidez del otro cuerpo. Tenían que conformarse con el constante frotamiento mientras trataban de someter al otro, haciendo este ejercicio mucho más tortuoso de lo que debía ser.

¡Oh! Pero Jack tenía ventaja, cientos de años de ventaja sobre el hombre que acostumbraba vestir casaca roja, que aunque lo había acompañado en muchas aventuras, no podría igualar la cantidad de tiempo que el capitán había pasado en el universo, y mucho menos lo que había aprendido en sus centurias explorando el placer de conocer otras especies.

Tomó ese conocimiento, en un movimiento ágil y astuto, giró a John para que terminara boca abajo contra la cama, Jack no desperdició ni un segundo, tan pronto el cuerpo del otro estaba sobre el colchón, usó su rodilla para abrirle las piernas y en un movimiento rápido se hundió inclemente en el cuerpo cálido de su compañero.

El grito de placer de Jack y el de inconformidad de John se dejaron escuchar al mismo tiempo

—Pagaras por esto, Jack— la voz salió de la garganta de John con un tono de satisfacción que le había quitado todo la intención de convertir dicha frase en una amenaza

—Cuento con eso— dijo el otro sensualmente mientras empezaba a bombear sus caderas, chocando su cuerpo contra el otro empezando un ritmo sensual, en algún punto apoyó una de sus rodillas en la cama para poder tener más apoyo en cada embestida, con el propósito de mover el cuerpo de John y que fuera la fricción quien se encargará del placer del otro hombre.

Jack tenía el control y no lo dejaría escapar por nada del mundo, John resistió todo lo que pudo antes que su cuerpo se sometiera completamente al poder de seducción del hombre de los mil años. El moreno disfruto de cada uno de los placeres que pudo obtener del otro hombre, el otro terminó sumergido en el placer que le estaban ocasionando en cada rincón de su ser. La batalla acabó cuando ambos hombres terminaron durmiendo en esa cama que había sido testigo de los más deliciosos placeres que dos personas pudieran proporcionarse mutuamente.

Jack despertó cuando el sol ya estaba muy alto en el horizonte, estaba aun sumido en el placer que obtuvo durante las horas en que pudo someter al otro hombre. Le tomó un momento darse cuenta que estaba solo en la habitación. Se levantó de golpe, busco entre sus cosas solo para constatar que lo que había ido a buscar había desaparecido y una pequeña nota que decía: “Tu ganaste una, yo gane la otra. La revancha cuando quieras… si me encuentras”

Jack sonrió, había creído que tenía el control pero tenía que reconocerle esto a John, lo había engañado, pero esto no se quedaría así, lo encontraría y su revancha sería epica.


End file.
